


Перерыв на какао

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Так и не представишься, кстати?





	Перерыв на какао

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. Мы же не думаем, что Билли просто бросит четырёхтысячелетнего подростка в шахтах?

— В жизни не пойму, как вообще на это согласилась.

— Тебе просто нужно заботиться о ком-то. Дражайший Соколов. Дауд. Я.

Билли закончила полировать клинок и убрала его в ножны. Чужой, бледный и ещё более болезненный, чем когда они только покинули Бездну, снова зажал ладонью рот.

— Если ты тут всё перепачкаешь, нас выкинут за борт раньше, чем мы приплывём в Дануолл.

— Зря ты сожгла корабль, — через паузу ответил Чужой.

— Ну, знаешь, я не думала, что вообще вернусь на Гристоль. Кроме того. Когда я в последний раз говорила с императрицей, она ясно намекнула, что лучше бы мне больше не попадаться ей на глаза.

— И после этого ты сделала всё, чтобы твоё лицо опять смотрело с каждого плаката. Браво, Билли Лёрк.

— Спи. Иначе мне придётся петь колыбельную, и, клянусь, тебе это не понравится.

Чужой молча свернулся на мешках с кофейными зёрнами. Он настолько не боялся её, что Билли было почти обидно. С другой стороны, в этом был смысл.

Она ведь не убила его, когда могла. Глупо было бы делать это в грузовом отсеке корабля. Да и Билли подозревала, что смерть всё ещё была лучшей участью, чем та, что ему выпала.

Хотя редкостной ублюдочности это не отменяло.

— Так и не представишься, кстати?

Чужой не открывая глаз сладко забормотал:

— Ни за что. Моё имя. Мо-ё. Никому не скажу.

Крыса пробежала по его руке к плечу и перемахнула в тень мешков.

— Я ведь у них могу спросить, ты знаешь.

Чужой улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Крысы тебе не скажут. Они умеют дружить.

— Эй. Ты больше не крысиный бог, помнишь?

— Китовий.

— Что?

— Китовий бог. Не крысиный.

— О. И какой будет следующий?

Чужой открыл поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Билли; под его глазами залегли тени: четыре тысячи лет бессонницы.

— Надеюсь, что никакой, вообще-то. Лучше подумай о том, как… — он зевнул, — … попасть в Башню. Сама понимаешь, алтари не сработают.

— Ты такой бесполезный.

— Ага, расскажи мне.

***

Для начала, Чужой был бесполезен в худшем смысле этого слова. С одной стороны, он наблюдал за миром четыре тысячи лет. За всеми реальностями сразу. С другой — теперь он просыпался с криками, а работать его это многовековое наблюдение не научило.

— Да ты серьёзно? — спросила Билли, когда Чужой так и не смог справиться с потрошением рыбы. — А при жизни ты чем питался?

— В основном я воровал. — Он с любопытством обнюхал свои руки и даже коснулся прилипшей чешуйки языком. — Потрясающе. Какая гадость, мне нравится. Что? — спросил он, заметив, что Билли на него пялится с плохо скрытой брезгливостью.

— Люди не едят сырую рыбу. И чешую.

— Едят, просто ты давно не видела, — бодро отозвался Чужой.

В общем, с работой повара у него не заладилось тоже.

***

В первый же день на борту он обгорел. И получил солнечный удар.

Помноженный на морскую болезнь, эффект он вызвал потрясающий.

Билли не пришло на ум сказать ему, чтобы покрыл чем-то голову и не соглашался переодеваться в матросские штаны. Она всю жизнь слушала истории о том, что Чужой хитроумен и мудр, всезнающ и всевидящ.

Что она наблюдала теперь: тщедушное существо, неприспособленное к жизни, зато приходящее от неё в восторг. Билли бы посмеялась, но большую часть времени она была вынуждена следить, чтобы бегающий по палубе Чужой не убился, потому что вода мокрая и солёная, и её нужно потрогать, а она не была уверена, что тот умеет плавать.

Путешествие на Гристоль обещало быть долгим.

***

Лучше бы Чужому никогда не знать, с кем и о чём пришлось говорить Билли, чтобы они могли пройти не просто во дворец, пусть и чёрными ходами и закоулками, но в тронный зал. Там их ждали, впрочем. Вернее, ждали её.

А вот увидев Чужого, Корво сразу обнажил клинок.

Бросился было вперёд, но императрица спокойно окликнула его:

— Стой, Корво.

Чужой ухмыльнулся откровенно, чего он никогда не делал на памяти Билли, вообще-то. Ему настолько очевидно доставляло удовольствие просто дышать, что Билли всерьёз задумалась о том, что им всем есть, чему у него поучиться.

Эмили поднялась с трона и легко спустилась по ступенькам.

Билли видела её разной. В крови, грязи, крыльях трупных ос, измождённой, раненой, больной и решительной, довольной очередной победой. Билли видела её в отчаянии.

Любая Эмили была достаточно милосердна, чтобы пощадить её однажды.

Но что насчёт Чужого?

Эмили обошла его кругом, разглядывая с любопытством. Чужой предпочёл надеть свой сюртук и ритуальные кольца перед визитом, и отличался от самого себя теперь лишь широкой улыбкой и глазами, зелёными в синеву.

— Поразительно, — пробормотала Эмили. — Старина Соколов был бы в восторге. Это навсегда?

— Надеюсь, ваше величество, — кивнул Чужой самодовольно и расслабленно.

— Я подозреваю, зачем ты пришёл, — рассмеялась Эмили. — И как ни странно, я не против.

— Эмили, — устало окликнул её Корво, убирая меч.

— Четыре тысячи лет, отец. Из него должен выйти неплохой советник.

Взгляд её, когда она посмотрела на Билли, был холоден и колюч, но всё же и ей она позволила остаться.

До поры.

***

— Будешь какао?

Чужой недоверчиво уставился на чашку, стоящую перед Эмили.

— Ты подозреваешь, что тебя пытаются отравить, и собираешься проверить на мне?

— Горбатый хер Чу… — под его взглядом Эмили осеклась. — Не все вокруг маньяки, как ты. Давай, попробуй.

— Я это не выбирал, ты же знаешь.

Чужой всё ещё недоверчиво принюхался к какао, тронул пенку кончиком языка.

А потом подтащил к себе весь кофейник.

***

Корво думал иногда, что Эмили просто показалось забавным дать Чужому работу при дворе.

Корво вот это вообще ни разу смешным не считал, к тому же, Чужой до сих пор не назвал им своего имени. Будто он не мог выдумать любое. Будто не было это банальным уважением.

Эмили называла его «горячая штучка».

Корво был уверен: только чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Он сомневался, получала ли она желаемое, но это его мало волновало, в общем-то. В данном случае, по крайней мере.

— Какой интересный механизм у тебя здесь.

Корво уже даже не вздрагивал. Второй час ночи, Дануолл, личные покои лорда-защитника.

Чужой с интересом щупает болт на водопроводной трубе.

Корво сделал глубокий вдох и посчитал от десяти до нуля. Выдохнул.

— Эй, ты. — Никакого ответа. — Чужой? — Да он и ухом не повёл. Корво снова тяжело вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу. Ладно. Один раз. Он просто слишком стар для этого дерьма, и время глубоко заполночь. Никто не узнает. — Горячая штучка?

— Дорогой Корво?

— Пошёл вон из моей уборной.

— Как грубо, — огорчился Чужой.

Их страшное хтоническое божество оказалось сущим ребёнком.


End file.
